Jealous?
by twilighting
Summary: My take on what I think is a missing scene at the end of 2x14. Casey and Dawson have a deep and meaningful conversation, and Jones introduces herself to Casey. ONE SHOT.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Chicago Fire or any for the characters. I'm merely borrowing them to make this story interesting.**

**Please read and leave a review!**

Gabriela's heart dropped as her boyfriend Matthew Casey told her about his slight trauma especially after his accident a few weeks ago. As a paramedic and some of the medical training that she had taken, she knew how dangerous a head injury was.

She could understand why Matt hadn't told her when it happened. She was in the middle of her academy training and he wanted her to just focus on that. But she couldn't help but think what if something had happened to him?

Reaching out to place her hand on his; which laid on the table, "Matt, please don't keep anything like this from me again. I want to know everything, good and bad." When he nodded, she smiled.

"We're good right?" She nodded, and she let out a breathe knowing that they were going to be okay.

"Lieutenant Casey?" A voice asked behind Matt, and she watched closely as Matt turned around to face Rebecca Jones. "Hi," she held her hand out and Matt shook it. "I'm Rebecca Jones. We just got our placements and I've been assigned to Firehouse 51 Truck."

Gabby eyes widened ever so slightly and she felt anger at the brunette as she swept an eye appreciably over her boyfriend. "It's nice to meet you." Matt kindly said, and he turned back to Gabby with smile. "Have you met Gabriela Dawson?" Jones nodded and she gave Gabby a tight smile.

"How's your foot Dawson?"

Gabby looked down to where her foot was rested on the bar stool in front of her. "It's getting better."

Matt asked her if she wanted another beer and when she answered positively, Matt asked Jones but she declined. "I'll be back in a minute."

Gabby nodded, turning her attention to Jones who was glancing around the bar. "There's a good turnout here. Are most of the people here firemen?"

"And cops." Gabby noticed a couple of faces she recognised of cops that Antonio had introduced her to.

"Anybody else whose here from firehouse 51?" Gabby was about to answer her when Jones excused herself. "Don't worry, I guess I'll meet them on Monday. Tell Lieutenant Casey that I'll see him on Monday." Jones turned back around to catch up with some people she must have come with.

Gabby glanced around the bar, smiling as she caught Matt coming back over to her. She smiled, thanking him as he passed her the bottle of beer she had asked for, and watched him as he took a sip from a bottle that he had received for himself. "So, how do you feel about Jones coming in house?"

She looked at Matt, and could see the concern that he had for her shining in his eyes. She could see from the corner of her eye that Jones was celebrating with some other of the students from the academy. Taking a long drag of her drink, she placed the bottle on the table. "Can we talk about this at home?"

Matt nodded, "Do you want to go now?"

"Yeah." She felt Matt's watchful eye on her as she stood up, glad that he knew her well enough to allow her to ask for help. It was one of the reasons why she loved Matt so much. He got her. He understood her need for her independence, but he was always ready to catch her if she needed it. Matt handed her the crutches that had been resting behind him against the wall, and grabbed their coats.

As they passed Herrmann they congratulated him again on his test results and said goodbye to their colleagues. Matt handed her coat to her and he put his own on, before he held the door open and they headed out of Molly's, stepping out into the cool Chicago night.

The walk to Matt's car was quiet and Gabby was glad for the silence. She and Matt didn't have a lot of moments like this and she wanted to take advantage of them whenever she got them. She blushed as his fingers brushed hers, and caught a faint smile on his own face as she turned her face to his. It was nice to know that he seemed to feel the same effects that she felt at his touch. As they approached Matt's truck, he dug his keys from his pockets and his lights flashed as he unlocked his vehicle. She opened the passenger door, handing her crutches to Matt as she pulled herself into the truck and closed her door when she was finally manoeuvred herself into the truck.

The drive to her house wasn't too far and Matt pulled the truck into her street, parking it in front of her house. She waited for him to bring her crutches around to her from the back of his truck, handing them to her as she placed her feet firmly on the ground. Sending a small smile his way, she followed him to her door, entering once he had unlocked and opened the door for her. She shrugged out of her coat one handed, placing it on the hook near the door. Then she made her way to her couch, leaning her crutches against the arm of the couch where she wouldn't trip on them.

Matt took the seat next to her, gently pulling her injured leg on his lap and angled his body towards her so that he could face her. Sending a questioning gaze towards her, he silently asked her how she was feeling about Jones. She didn't want to lie to Matt, and tried to explain how she was feeling as best as she could. "I'm not one hundred percent thrilled with the idea of Jones joining Firehouse 51." She really wasn't, it was her house, not Jones's. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that there's a female fire fighter, but I just wish that it could have been me instead of Jones."

Matt nodded, "It would've been great if it had." She grinned at his words. Before his accident, she knew that he wasn't fully on board with the idea of her being a fire fighter and at the time she was worried that it would be a deal breaker for them. But after a long talk with him about it, she realised that he was only concerned about her. They knew from experience about how risky being a fire fighter was, both Darden and Vargas were examples of just how dangerous it could be. Matt reached for her hand and squeezed, "You know, I meant it when I said that you would be a great fire fighter. Just because it isn't happening now, doesn't mean it won't."

"I know," she sighed, "it's just I'm going to be watching from the sidelines until I'm able to retake the physicals. But Jones, she's going to be doing everything that I can't." Gabby hated how pathetic and jealous she sounded, but she couldn't help how she felt.

"Think of it this way, you get to learn from Jones's mistakes. How many people can say that they get that opportunity?" She nodded, understanding what he meant. He was probably one of the only people in her life apart from Shay and Antonio who could help her see sense and she was truly thankful to him for that.

She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. "Thanks Matt." She whispered after she pulled back slightly. He dropped her hand, bringing his own to her head and gently pulling her back for another kiss.

"Are you sure that's all you're worried about?"

She pushed him back and shook her head at him. Raising her eyebrow she asked with a smirk, "I don't think that Jones is going to steal you from me, if that's what you're thinking."

She laughed as he looked mildly offended, "What? I'm a handsome guy, and it would only be natural for her to be interested."

Gabby gently grabbed his chin and tilted his face side to side, appreciating the view more than she cared to admit. "I guess you're alright." At his mock appalled expression she squealed as she leant back away from his wandering hands that were currently tickling her sides. He scoffed as his fingers stilled, he was leaning over her now, mindful of her foot. A hand swept up her arm, along her shoulder and cheek as he pushed her fingers into her hair along her scalp. He pressed a kiss to her mouth and she closed her eyes at the sensations he stirred within her.

He pulled away, and she opened her eyes to see his smiling face looking down at her. His eyes twinkling with mischief as she smiled softly at him. "How about we take this to bed?" She nodded and he lifted her legs off of him, placing them gently on the couch. He stood up, placing one hand under her back and the other underneath her knees as he brought her into his arms. Gabby twisted her arm around his neck, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

Once they made it to her bedroom, Matt carefully placed her on the bed. She tugged him onto the bed next to her and smiled as he brought her into an embrace. "You know I love you right?"

She nodded, "I love you too Matt."

Their lips met briefly and she knew that whatever was going to happen, at least she'd always have Matthew Casey.


End file.
